first flight
by Gard
Summary: Connie takes her first flight with her companion but is there another mythological beast waiting


First Flight

"I can't believe she has grown up so quickly" squeaked Connie with silent enthusiasm

"Dragons grow very quick and live long but really it is due to your love that Argand has grown so well" said Dr. Brock sensing the universals excitement.

Dr. Brock was almost certain Connie hadn't heard him as she was already running towards her beautiful golden dragon that had already grown bigger than her mother. Dr watched as Connie climbed onto the dragons back and began to stroke her wandering what they were saying.

"So do you want sneak into cols and skylarks training and give them a scare" Connie quickly thought through her bond with Argand giving Dr. Brock and Argot a quick glance.

"of course" Argands soft voice answering in Connie's head.

After listening to Dr. Brocks lecture on how to fly and stay stable in the wind Connie was a loud to take off. As soon as she got back astride Argand they immediately took off with one great flap of Argands wings they quickly turned south and headed towards the Masterson farm. Dr. Brock and Argot had no chance at catching the universal and the dragonet.

"Connie come back or you will be seen" Shouted Dr. Brock hoping his words could be heard through the cloud layer.

It was two late the two were already out of earshot. Dr. Brock just decided to follow the universal knowing there would be no changing her mind hopping to keep her safe.

As Connie came near the farmland a flash of white flew straight in front of her with a blacker hoarse like creature behind it. Obviously Col and Skylark had had the same idea as Connie and Argand and was also being chased by their mentors. Argand and skylark quickly changed direction to face each other.

"Hey Col Your flying seems a little off" Connie shouted with a teasing smile spread across her face.

"I'm more surprised they even let you fly, I mean you almost knocked me out of the sky" came Col's quick witty response.

"Oh shut up" Connie snapped back

She then decided to try and see if she could knock Col Of skylark thinking it would be fun. This ended up with both of them under the care of Windfoal for and entire week.

"so do you want to go flying again on Saturday" asked Connie with a pained smile on her face

"YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT I DON'T WANT MORE BURNS!" Col yelled at Connie from the other side of Dr. Brock's motorbike.

"I didn't think Argand would try and knock off through burning you"

"Anyway you did look quite funny on fire" smirked Connie

"I did not"

"oh stop whining like a little girl and answer the question"

"fine but this time no fire or knocking each other off deal"

"no promises" Connie shouted as she jumped out of the motorbike and ran through the back door of number five shakers row. She done this just before Col could answer her back so he was now worried for what might happen Saturday night.

The rest of the week couldn't have gone slower for Connie both thinking about Saturday night for different reasons. Col was hoping to show Connie were some of the less pampered Pegasus live Col thought of skylark munching down on some of his soft hay right now. Connie had another idea,

"why don't we go see the sirens tomorrow " Connie asked Col as they were walking to lunch.

"you mean the crazed she birds who tried to kill me and half your other society friends, them"

"they were scared Col and under the influence of kullervo"

"the thing is Connie I had something else planned and they all agreed to it"

"what is it Col"

"Just meet me by Skylarks pen tomorrow at seven and bring Argand"

After a long day wondering what Col had planned it was finally six thirty. The time Evelyn agreed she would take Connie to the docks to meet Argand. The ten minute journey felt like three hours to Connie she was so excited to see what Col had planned but also annoyed that she couldn't go see the sirens.

"here we are, I probably can't go further without being killed by the mother"

Evelyn had just parked outside a line of trees with the dock just behind. Connie could already feel the fiery presence of Argand just beyond. Connie could tell Argand was looking forward to the experience as well.

"see you around eleven"

"ok but no later you need to help me with the fair posters" Evelyn shouted to an already disappearing figure of Connie.

Connie burst out of the wood as quick as she went in and almost fell over Argands long tail but argand caught her just before she did. Connie and Argand then spent a short time bonding a trying to think of what Col had planned.

"I thinks it's a moon lit picnic" Argand said with a gentle but teasing voice

"no it can't be that can it"

"anyway we better get going or we will be late"

After what seemed like another three ours Connie and Argand arrived outside the stables with Col and Skylark just coming out

"so are you ready" Col shouted after mounting Skylark

"ready as ever"

Col immediately took off after this comment and headed straight up to what seemed to be the only cloud in the sky.

"Where are we going" Connie shouted as she managed to catch with Col

"you will see when we get there"

"fine"

After another ten minutes they were above the cloud. This was when Connie was surprised to see Col begin to descend towards the cloud. Deciding to just go with it Connie done the same. A few minutes later to Connie's surprise they landed on the cloud. They were then greeted by many neighs. Connie spun around to see they were surrounded by Pegasus.

"I thought you might want to meet Skylarks mate Celestial she said that she wanted to meet you"

"well which one is her"

"that would be me universal" the beautiful voice entered Connie's head

Connie spun around to see a beautiful pure white Pegasus walk over. With the fluency of a ballerina

"Universal Skylark has told me so much about you. He talks about your bravery and love for others"

"so I was wondering if I could be your Pegasus companion"

Argand roared with anger at this statement but Connie immediately calmed her down

"It's ok Argand she just wants me to be her companion and fly with her like I do with Skylark when your not here ok"

"fine but I am your real companion"

"Celestial I will happily fly with you but Argand will always be my true companion"

"that's all I ask universal"

"just call me Connie, so let's go on our first flight"


End file.
